HARLEY
by Yunuen
Summary: Como dice una bonita cancion infantil: Las letras son la clave secreta para que a nuevos mundos puedas entrar; pero para el pequeño Rafael, las letras significaron encontrar un tesoro de verdad. (Fic basado en 2k3)


-:-

**HARLEY**

- A –

- ¡A! –

- E –

- ¡E! –

- I –

- ¡I! -

- O –

- ¡O! –

- U –

- ¡U! –

- Muy bien niños. –

Splinter estaba enseñándoles las vocales a sus pequeñitos.

Él había escrito las cinco vocales, tanto en mayúsculas como en minúscula, sobre un pizarrón verde, usando un gis blanco, y junto con sus niños, o mejor dicho, junto con tres de ellos, estuvieron repitiéndolas varias veces.

Terminada la sesión de pronunciación, Splinter miró a su pequeño Rafael.

Desde que inició la clase, Rafael hojeaba y hojeaba un cuaderno para colorear.

Ya habían pasado dos días en los que su pequeño Rafael estaba muy distraído; parecía que estaba empeñado en encontrar algo.

En cuanto terminara esa clase iba a hablar con él.

- Ahora… –

Los niños estaban sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa en pequeñas sillas, y Splinter les entregó a cada uno cinco hojas en las que él había plasmado una enorme vocal en cada hoja, tanto en mayúscula como en minúscula.

- Tomen una crayola y rayen las líneas de cada vocal y léanla en voz alta. -

Ya que habían visto cómo Splinter había escrito las palabras, los niño (los que estaban atentos a la clase) hicieron lo que les había pedido, cada uno a su manera.

- A – dijo el pequeño Donatelo con fuerza y claridad; marcaba las líneas de la letra con seguridad.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAA – el pequeño Miguel Ángel dijo de forma ruidosa pero con armonía; presionaba mucho la crayola contra el papel.

- AAA – el pequeño Leonardo pronunció brevemente la letra, aunque no le imprimió fuerza a su vocecita, pero Splinter sí lo escuchó; sin ninguna prisa, pasaba la crayola sobre la letra.

Y Rafael… Él continuaba hojeando el cuaderno para iluminar.

Splinter, que se había arrodillado a lado de Donatelo, miraba desde ahí cómo sus otros dos niños marcaban cada vocal.

Donatelo y Leonardo usaban la crayola marcando una a una cada línea de las letras, y Miguel Ángel seguía marcando la misma línea.

Splinter se levantó, se arrodilló junto al pequeño Miguel Ángel, y su garra derecha tomó la manita color verde mar con la que sostenía la crayola.

- No olvides marcar las otras líneas, Miguel Ángel. –

Splinter guió la manita de su hijo para marcar las otras líneas de la mayúscula "A" y posteriormente la minúscula "a".

Miguel Ángel sonrió muy contento al darse cuenta de qué tenía que hacer.

- ¡Sí! – y continuó marcando la "A" y la "a".

Splinter se puso de pie y se dirigió a la pequeña mesa que hacía de escritorio para el improvisado profesor (era tan pequeña que le bastaba sentarse en el suelo), recordándose a sí mismo en volver a supervisar a Miguel Ángel para que remarcara las otras vocales y no sólo una.

En eso…

- ¡Este es! – dijo emocionado el pequeño Rafael.

En el cuaderno para colorear había el dibujo de un lindo oso comiendo miel, y en la parte inferior estaba escrita una palabra con letras enormes.

- O… -

Leyó el pequeño Rafael, pero se detuvo porque no supo cómo se pronunciaba la siguiente letra.

Entonces se puso de pie y fue al escritorio donde estaba su padre.

Splinter miró cómo su hijo se acercaba con prisa hacia él.

- Papá, – dijo Rafael al estar con su padre; parecía impaciente - ¿qué dice aquí? –

Splinter tomó el cuaderno para colorear y vio el dibujo del oso comiendo miel.

Como los niños estaban aprendiendo a leer, cada palabra que llamaba su atención le pedían a su padre que le dijera qué es lo que decía, así que Splinter no le sorprendió mucho que su hijo le consultara por una palabra.

- Oso. –

La carita de Rafael cambió, ahora parecía decepcionado.

- Ah. –

Tomó el cuaderno para colorear e iba a regresar a su lugar, pero Splinter tocó su hombro para que se volviera.

Lo que acababa de pasar era más que curiosidad de su hijo por una palabra.

- ¿Qué esperabas que dijera, hijo? –

Los ojitos dorados de Rafael se agitaron levemente, como si fuese a llorar.

Pero el niño de piel verde esmeralda no lloró, todavía no.

- Queí que eda el nomde del oso. -

Rafael tenía dificultades para pronunciar la letra "R", pero Splinter le entendió perfecto. Rafael creyó que la palabra "O S O" era el nombre del oso.

- ¿Y por qué querías saber el nombre del oso? –

- Podque el oso de Mikey se llama Chantillí y el oso de Doni se llama Beny, y yo quiedo llamad a mi oso. –

Los niños eran pequeños todavía, así que podían tener problemas para expresar con palabras lo que sentían (aunque Donatelo no tenia tantos problemas al hablar), pero Splinter podía entender a sus niños.

Así que por eso su pequeño Rafael estaba distraído esos días. Había estado preocupado en encontrar un nombre para su oso color café ocre porque sus hermanos ya les habían dado nombre a sus osos.

- Quieres darle un nombre a tu oso de peluche. –

- ¡Sí! -

Ahora los ojitos dorados brillaron con la esperanza de obtener algo de ayuda.

- Tus hermanos pensaron en cosas que les gusta. Piensa, Rafael, en las cosas que te gustan. –

- Mmmmhhh… - y el pequeño Rafael pensó – Me gusta el chocolate. –

- Puedes llamarlo Chocolate. –

- No. –

- ¿Qué más te gusta? -

- Me gustan los jokeis – el pequeño Rafael se refería a los hot cakes.

- Puedes llamarlo Maple, Mermelada, Cajeta, Panqueque… -

- No. -

- ¿Qué tal Han? Como Han Solo. –

- Mmmmhhhh… -

Rafael estaba muy indeciso.

- Hijo, será mejor que termines con tu deber. Después continuaremos pensando en un nombre para tu oso. –

Rafael asintió y regresó a su lugar.

Sin embargo, el pequeño Rafael no fue capaz de concentrarse y no pudo terminar de marcar sus vocales, pero siendo Splinter un profesor muy comprensivo, no lo castigó.

Tal vez haya quien piense que darle nombre a un oso de peluche no es importante, pero lo era para el pequeño Rafael, y Splinter no presionaría a Rafael con las labores hasta que su corazoncito estuviese convencido que haber hallado el nombre perfecto para su oso de peluche.

Eso haría Splinter, ayudaría a su pequeño a encontrar el nombre para su oso (que a diferencia de sus hermanos, a Rafael se le complicaba darle un nombre a su oso); lo haría en cuanto terminara de lavar los trastes que se ensuciaron después de almorzar.

Tras repasar las vocales, Splinter y sus niños comieron, y mientras Splinter se ocupaba de los trastes sucios, los niños jugaban con los juguetes.

Dentro de la vasta variedad de juguetes que tenían los niños (no eran nuevos, pero todavía se podían jugar con ellos), a Donatelo le gustaba jugar más con unos pequeños bloques de plástico, que al conectarlos uno con otros, el niño podía formar desde una casa hasta unos carritos (pero el niño gustaba más crear vehículos).

Ya que estaba aprendiendo a leer, a Miguel le gustaba hojear una y otra vez un cuaderno con dibujos muy llamativos, y uno de esos dibujos era de un señor vestido todo de blanco y con una larga capa (el pequeño decía en voz alta cada letra que reconocía).

A Leonardo le llamaba más la atención unas bonitas canicas que brillan con muchos colores (no había descubierto cómo se jugaban, pero le gustaba formarlas en línea recta, línea que no era tan recta sino que, conforme alineaba cada canica, la fila iba tomando una ligera curva).

A Rafael le había llamado más la atención los carros, no los pequeños carros que son de un plástico sencillo, sino esos carros que casi parecían de verdad (les gustaba ese tipo de carros porque sus ruedas giraban mucho mejor y porque también se podían abrir las puertas y la cajuela), pero su carro favorito era uno de dos ruedas y de color negro, que su padre ya le había explicado que era una moto.

Era con la moto con la que jugaba el pequeño Rafael en ese momento, sentado en el piso, pero jugaba sin muchos ánimos.

Rafael dejó de mover la pequeña moto de atrás hacia adelante dejándola "estacionada" a pocos centímetros, mientras él destapaba el motor de un autor escolar color amarillo.

Entonces, escuchó un pequeño ruido.

¡Pack!

Rafael levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que su moto había sido derribada por una gran canica transparente con una preciosa pincelada de color azul y blanco en su interior.

- Lo siento Rafa. – dijo Leonardo al acercarse y tomar su canica.

El pequeño Leonardo espero que su hermano se enfadara porque no le gustaba que tocaran sus carros, en especial la bonita moto que casi parecía como una moto de verdad (se enojaba porque era la única moto que tenía).

Pero Rafael no se enojó.

Lo único que hizo el niño fue levantar del suelo su adorada moto…

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que, en un costado, la moto tenía algo que no se había dado cuenta.

Era algo que ya se estaba borrando (por eso no lo había notado antes), pero el pequeño Rafael supo qué era.

Era una palabra.

Era palabra borrosa, pero era una palabra, y esa palabra tenía que significar algo.

Rafael sintió que su corazoncito dio un brinco muy alto dentro de él, y sus ojos se llenaron de alegría.

- ¡Papá! – salió corriendo rumbo donde estaba su padre.

Splinter ya había escuchado el grito de su hijo y estaba a punto de salir corriendo, pero su niño le ganó en la carrera.

- ¡Papá! –

Rafael entró a la cocina y en un parpadeo estaba frente a su padre levantando lo que traía en sus manitas

- ¡¿QuédiceQuédiceQuédice?! – daba saltitos de la emoción.

- Espera hijo. –

Tanta conmoción de parte del pequeño Rafael, reflexionó Splinter, sólo podía ser por algo.

Splinter enjuagó sus manos que estaban enjabonadas con jabón para trastes, y las secó con el mandil que traía puesto.

- ¡¿QuédiceQuédiceQuédice?! – mientras el pequeño Rafael no dejaba de dar saltitos de desesperación.

- Permíteme. – dijo Splinter, una vez que sus manos ya estaban secas, y el pequeño Rafael se quedó quieto.

Splinter tomó la pequeña pero reluciente moto de entre las manitas de su niño, y la examinó.

- No veo… -

- ¡Aquíaquí! -

Rafael casi se colgó de las manos de su padre para señalarle dónde estaba la palabra que quería que le leyera.

- Ah… - dijo Splinter al ver por fin la palabra; no la distinguió porque estaba casi borrada, y tuvo que forzar su vista además de acercar más la pequeña moto a su cara para poder leer.

- ¡¿Qué dice?! -

Splinter demoró unos segundos…

- Papá… ¿qué dice? – y Rafael ya no saltaba de alegría sino que suplicaba con angustia.

… pero finalmente Splinter dijo…

- Harley. –

- AAAAHHHH…. –

Rafael abrió mucho sus ojitos y su boquita se amplió en una enorme sonrisa de puro gusto, y se animó a decir la palabra que había oído de su padre.

- Hally. –

Pero ya que no podía decir bien la letra "r", no pudo decirlo bien.

- No hijo… Harley. – y Splinter volvió a pronunciar la palabra que tenía la moto en uno de sus costados.

- Hally. – Rafael volvió a intentarlo.

- Harley. –

- Haaaallllll... -

- Harley. –

Y una vez más.

- Hally. –

- No te preocupes hijo, - Splinter acarició la cabecita de su hijo con ternura – ya podrás pronunciar "Harley". Lo que importa es que tu osito ya tiene nombre. -

- ¡Sí! -

Splinter pudo contemplar la gran sonrisa de su pequeño un segundo antes de Rafael saliera corriendo de vuelta a sus juegos.

En la noche, pensó Splinter, al momento de arropar a sus hijos para que durmieran, y su Rafael le dijera que le diera a "Hally", él ya sabría a quién se estaba refiriendo su niño.

-:-

El nombre Hally, mi estimado lector, es nombre de niña.

Mi musa me sugirió que sería un detalle curioso que Rafita no pudiese decir Harley sino que dijera Hally, y me gustó la idea porque yo, a los 6 años, todavía no podía pronunciar la letra R, si hasta la maestra dijo que yo tenía que ir a una escuela "especial" (o sea que ya estaba diciéndome que yo era retrasada mental), pero antes de pasar al siguiente año, fue de milagro que por fin pude decir la R.

Esa fue idea de mi musa, pero luego luego yo me puse a divagar que Chantilly y Beny le harían burla al pobrecito de Harley y le llamarían Hally n.n Claro que divagando esto desde el universo de El Origen de los Guardianes n.n

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

^.^


End file.
